


In the night, we'll wish this never ends.

by sarajevo



Series: frerard oneshots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/pseuds/sarajevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez: [about Morticia] I would die for her. I would kill for her. Either way, what bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night, we'll wish this never ends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/gifts).



“Trick or Treat!” 

The look on Mikey’s face when he answered the door told Frank that he wasn’t amused. 

“C’mon Mikey, let me in.” Frank lifted his plastic jack-o-lantern. “Or at least cough up the candy.” 

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow. “A bed sheet as a costume? I expected more, Frank.” 

“I had a different costume planned, but, under the circumstances..” Frank shrugged and pulled the bed sheet off his head.

“He’s sick. He’s not gonna want to see you.” Mikey moved to close the door. 

“You might as well just let me in, Mikey. You know I’ll just break in, anyway.” Frank said. Mikey paused for a moment and sighed, standing to the side and waving Frank in. 

“Hey,” Mikey called as Frank walked passed him, throwing him a candy bar. “Happy birthday.” 

Frank grinned when he caught it. “Thanks, have fun handing out candy.”

Frank made his way downstairs to Gerard’s room, peeking through the slightly open door to see Gerard sitting on his bed wrapped in blankets. The TV was on, and from the sounds of it Gerard was on Friday the 13th, Part 2.

“Boo!” Frank pushed open the door a little, smiling when Gerard looked up at him.

“Frank!” Gerard whined, his voice hoarse. “Go, I’m gonna get you sick.” 

“I don’t care.” Frank said. “Can I come in?” 

“No.” Gerard said but inched over a little. “Go have fun for me.” 

“Aw, not possible to have fun without you.” Frank said and slid in next to him, kissing the side of his head lightly and offering the jack-o-lantern. “I got a shit ton of Reese’s for you.” 

Gerard smiled softly and took the plastic bucket, digging around in it. “Did you really go trick-or-treating?” 

“A little, with Ray.” Frank pulled at the bed sheet around his shoulders. “People weren’t very impressed with my costume, though.” 

Gerard frowned and set the bucket aside. “I’m sorry. You know I would’ve loved to be your Morticia.” 

“Next year.” Frank said and wrapped an arm around Gerard, resting his chin on his shoulder. “You’re only on the second Jason movie? Weak.” 

“Shut up. I’ve been sleeping all day.” Gerard sniffed and cleared his throat. “I really want to watch Nightmare Before Christmas but I feel like it’s my duty to watch all the Jason movies first.” 

“You’re not gonna be able to watch all 12 in one sitting if you’re only on the second one, Gee. And Nightmare Before Christmas is a must.” Frank got up and looked through a stack of DVDs sitting by Gerard’s TV. “Then we’ll just stick with the classics. Jason vs Freddy, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Addams Family..” Frank paused. “You can’t tell me you don’t have Halloween.” 

“Mikey has it. He’s going to Pete’s party tonight and has to bring a movie.” Gerard was unwrapping a piece of candy.

“Wow, little Mikey, going to a grown-up Halloween party.” Frank took out the DVD and switched it out with Friday the 13th, setting it back on the pile. 

“You know they were gonna have a cake for you and everything.” Gerard said. “You should really go.” 

“They can have a Halloween party without me. Might not be as fun, but they’ll survive.” Frank moved back in next to Gerard, reaching over him to grab a handful of candy from the jack-o-lantern. “If Mikey doesn’t get too drunk he’ll bring me a piece back.” 

“Ugh. Don’t talk about my little brother getting drunk.” Gerard said, resting his head against Frank’s shoulder. “Or alcohol, for that matter. Just the thought of it makes my throat burn.” 

“Probably shouldn’t be eating a Three Musketeers then, dear.” Frank said and Gerard gave him a sheepish smile. 

“They’re soft, it’s okay.” Gerard said and bit into it. “But seriously, I feel bad that you’re here.” 

“I’d much rather be here with you than at a party. Whether you’re sick or not.” Frank grabbed the remote and pressed play, lacing his fingers with Gerard’s after he set the remote down. “To live without you, only that would be torture.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes but squeezed Frank’s hand. “A day alone, only that would be death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gomez: To live without you, only that would be torture.  
> Morticia: A day alone, only that would be death.


End file.
